Little Sis
by trubholls25
Summary: In Artemis Fowl's latest scheme, there is a new, more dangerous factor. Who or what is this? Why, Artemis's own sister, of course, who is perhaps even more cunning and devious than her big brother. Please READ! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic with Artemis in it, so please advise me. His little sister shows up too.. PLZ R&R!!!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"No, Myles! NO, BECKETT!! Stop touching my stuff, or I'll tell Mum!" As I herded my older brothers [you couldn't tell- people always think I'm the older one] out of my turret room, I heaved a dramatic and drawn out sigh. _Well_, I told myself, _At least they're both headed to St. Bartelby's in two days. It's a miracle they even got in, but it's a 'Family Tradition'. For the boys, at least. Ever since they discovered girls at the tender age of ten, it seems like their brains have turned to mush. Except when they tease me, all they ever do is eat, sleep, and go on the Internet. Their combined I.Q. is around fifty. _[Don't believe me? We had them tested. Technically, Mum and Dad did, but whatever.] _But the way they push me around, you'd think they were five or six years my senior- not just one._

"Helen!" called Mother from the bottom of the stairs. "Helen Diana Fowl! Get down here now- your brother's here!"

My brother? Now? He wasn't expected until tomorrow! Regardless, I took the stairs two at a time and arrived at the bottom after about a minute and a half. _Oops. I should have taken the elevator._ I threw my arms around the young, handsome man sitting on the couch and yelled, "Arty! You're back!"

Calmly and collected, he spoke, "Hey Dee! How've you been? Where are those buffoons-er-sorry Mum-brothers of ours?"

"I don't know. They're around here somewhere. They are finally going to St. Bartelby's tomorrow, so I will finally have peace."

He leaned in close, and in a hushed voice, asked, "Have they been bothering you again?"

"Yeah. The usual: teasing, pranking, and name-calling. But it's fine. You're here! After what, nine months?"

A bit guiltily, Arty replied, "Sorry I haven't been by much, Dee. There's been a lot happening," he whispered, "underground."

When Mum gave him a quizzical look, and jumped and hastily started chatting animatedly with her about the weather, gardening, and his girlfriend, Minerva Paradizo. I took the chance to escape up to my room. For five and a half hours I sat at my desk, typing information into my state-of-the-art laptop [a birthday gift from Arty]. Layer by layer, I slowly peeled away Foaly's virtual defenses. Finally, I was in. Full access to the LEP system. Hey, I don't have a 22o I.Q. for nothing.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

So what do you think? Whatever your ideas are, REVIEW!!! You know you want to! *begs and pleads on knees*


	2. Chapter 2

I had a momentary writer's block, but this idea came to me last night. Trust me, it leads somewhere. REVIEW!!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

I woke up to the sounds of screaming. Having fallen asleep at the computer desk, I hadn't slept very well to begin with. Being jerked from my light slumber did not make me very happy. Annoyed, I ventured down the stairs to see what was going on.

At the bottom of the steps, I ran into my parents. My mother was sobbing uncontrollably, and my father had his arms around her, saying comforting words. Even Butler, who's face was usually as blank and unmoving as a statue's, had tears running down his cheeks.

I asked, "What's going on?" The only answer I received was mother's quivering finger pointing to the first floor bedrooms. I decided to investigate. Bad idea.

The local police were swarming all around the good guest bedroom. Cautiously I entered, for the police ignored me, as I was a child. In the room, I found the mangled corpses of my mangled brothers. Automatically, I began to sob. I had only really been attached to Arty, for Beckett and Myles had never really endeared themselves to me, but still. They were my brothers, and now they were dead.

Noticing my absence, my parents quickly came and collected me, apologizing to the police profusely for the intrusion. Mother gathered me into her arms, allowing my tears to flow unchecked into the folds of her bathrobe. "Why?" I whispered, "Why?"

Our unhappy family was so consumed with our problems that no one detected a slight haze entering the room…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

I know it is short, but the best is left to come. REVIEW!!!


	3. Notes

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I'm working on a new Gallagher girls series. I also can't think of many new directions for this story, so please give me your input. I will also put up a poll on my profile. Read my other stories!

Thanks so much, faithful readers!!!

Sincerely, *trubholls25*


End file.
